1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for associating an image with information related to this image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a method of automatically assigning information such as a person related to an image by recognition processing from a face image of an object (http://www.sony.co.jp/SonyInfo/technology/technology/theme/sface—01.html (updated Jan. 13, 2009)), and a method of making an imaging target hold a digital tag, reading the digital tag by a camera, and automatically associating an image and the target (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-086759) have been proposed. Also, an apparatus, which acquires position information at the time of imaging using a GPS equipped in a camera, and assigning that information as metadata of a sensed image has been proposed (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-292411).
However, the conventional method of identifying a face image is premised on that a face appears in an image. Even when a face exists at that site, if it does not appear in an image, no information can be associated with the image. Alternatively, since a side-faced object or his or her back shot cannot be identified, it is difficult to associate information with that image.
When a digital tag or the like is used, a reader for reading information of the digital tag has to be added to a camera. In this case, there are limitations and problems that an imaging target has to hold, in advance, a digital tag or the like which is to be read by the reader, and an image of that target has to be sensed while the reader faces the target.
Also, position information at the time of imaging can be assigned to an image as metadata. However, it is impossible to assign information about who joins an event including imaging as metadata.